Beg
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: She begs and he gives... connected drabbles...
1. Chapter 1

Beg

"Please Gaara I really want it," her blue eyes beseeched him.

He looked at her with folded arms unimpressed with the display as his aqua eyes bore into her. "I don't see why you do."

"I want it because I love them," she whined a little.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with it," he asked her still unmoved.

"Lick it and suck it, what else would you do with it," her innocent eyes shined up at him.

Her ears were graced with the sound of him pulling down the zipper as his hand let out the noticeable bulge in his clothing and her eyes grew wide, mouth dropping open a little as his hand offered her what she desired before letting go as her own hand grabbed it, mouth wrapping around it quickly as she moaned. She let her tongue swirl around it for a moment before she sucked on it and finally released it from her mouth with a smile on her lips as she looked up at Gaara.

"Cotton Candy flavor," she licked her lips unaware of what her actions are doing to him.

From here on out he will always be sure to keep a small lollipop in his vest if this is the sight he will be greeted with. He grew very aware of the new bulge in his pants that also wanted to be sucked on and licked by that same mouth as he pictured her showing it the same attention. Blushing and turning away with his arms crossed he heard her moan in delight making him nearly groan at how hard it will be for him to ever see her and a damn lollipop innocently ever again. "You owe me," he softly told her from over his shoulder.

Looking up at his back she smiled and jumped on his back in a hug, "I know," she kissed his cheek making him stiffen further and heard her make a *pop* noise when she released that cotton candy lollipop from her mouth once again and he shifted on his feet uncomfortable with the larger bulge. "What do you want?"

'As if you would ever agree to what I want,' he withheld his true desire as she continued to hug him from behind all the while still sucking on that pink and blue candy…


	2. Chapter 2

So I wrote Beg after finishing off my own blue and pink cotton candy flavored lollipop that I grabbed from the pharmacy while I was overnight on vacation to six flags this last weekend… ha lol Well JJ asked for a sequel and I have been trying to think of a good one… I might be tempted to make a third if I can find the inspiration.

Beg… Take Two!

It was _hot_ out as he sat in the shade of an umbrella table trying to distract himself from the woman across from him. He shifted feeling his pants become uncomfortably tight as she continued darting that pink tongue out to lick that white cream with pink bubblegum flavored sauce on top.

With the heat of the day he didn't have a lollipop on him and she had pouted something fierce while he fought against the temptation of unzipping another area that has been throbbing in need of her lips wrapping around it instead. Never did he have such a dirty mind until her and that cotton candy flavored lollipop made him imagine just what that mouth of hers could do to him with that demonstration she unknowingly gave him.

Today though, since he didn't have a lollipop he gave into her pouting face

 _-sigh-_

"This is _so_ yummy," she let her head rest back against the top of her chair exposing her slender neck and nice view of her cleavage.

-and got her ice cream instead. This trend of indulging her became a bad habit and where he could usually keep his composure for as long as he felt, he found that he could only take so much

" _Mmmm_ , it is so hot, I swear if it wasn't for this ice cream I would be tempted to put my hair up and walk around shirtless," she told him.

-of all her teasing that she has no idea that she is doing. Somewhere along the way she seemed to have forgotten that he is _entirely_ _male_ and she is a very _tempting_ _female_. If not for the fact he knows she wouldn't walk around here shirtless he would be cursing himself for getting her the ice cream.

After she finished the cold treat they began walking once again, her gluing herself to the side of his body hugging his right arm as she has become very comfortable around him. His cheeks turned pink feeling her breasts around his arm while she looked up at him completely clueless to what her actions are doing to him.

"You know Gaara you have never said what you would like in return. You're always treating me," she reminded him as he remained her silent companion that day.

Thanks to her he has turned into a pervert as he felt a tick form in his head as he fought off the urge of telling her everything he wants.

"Make sure you let me know what you want when you figure it out," she rested her head against his arm completely unaware to the throbbing between his legs or the fact he just bit his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Beg - Cut Three

He didn't mind letting down his composure a little as he dropped down on the plush couch with the smell of her cooking in the air. Work was long these last few days and he felt exhausted. Now he is over at her place since she invited him over for dinner. Resting his eyes he felt her drop her own body on top of his, resting her head on his chest as she yawned out her own tiredness. It was tempting to just sleep now and eat later but he could feel his stomach protesting and yet it felt so nice to lay down with her draped on top of him.

"The food is ready," she mumbled and adjusted herself to get comfortable, unaware of how often she brushed up against a certain area of his anatomy.

He was just about to say; 'let's just sleep a while' until she just had to accidentally wake up another part of him making him actually groan. The majority of him just wanted to relax but a still very strong part of him wants attention that will usually take a lot of action. As he opened his eyes he could see her giving him a funny look, most likely because he has let his composure down to this extent and that has never really happened when he has anyone around. She began to sit up right on top of that area and his mind went straight to the gutter.

Grabbing her hips he pulled her under him, switching their positions, feeling tempted to press against her and claim her lips or even rest his head on her chest for once. He even imagined how he would dip his head down and finally taste those lips that are in his every fantasy. Instead he soaked in the feel of the dominant position and rumpled her hair as he looked at those startled eyes before getting up and going straight to the table so they can eat.

With it being dinner he thought maybe it would be a safe call but he was wrong since nowadays everything she does tends to catch his interest a little more than it really should. Almost everything he sees her do goes from innocent to him twisting it in his mind to something the complete opposite.

" _Mmmm_ don't you love oden," it was a rhetorical question so he was thankfully safe from responding as he watched her drag the chopsticks out of her mouth, cleaning the broth off it as she moaned her delight.

*snap*

They both looked down at his hand; he managed to snap his chopsticks…

"No worries, I have more from where that came from," she got up, grabbing the broken pieces to toss them in the trash while her other hand grabbed a new set for him to use.

"Sorry about that," he took the new pair from her, being more careful this time around as he focused really hard on just eating. On the one hand it is good he only has a hard time around Kagome not all of the women in Suna, the bad part about it though is he doesn't know how much longer he will be able to take all of this when she is supposed to be just a friend. Now he is having a hard time being by her and yet doesn't want to be away from her either since he can easily tell that other males would love to get their hands on her and a certain part of their anatomy in her.

She cleaned up dinner with his help and walked back out to the dining room pulling off her form fitting t-shirt, revealing her toned torso and sports bra clad breasts. "Man it is hot in the kitchen," she dropped her shirt over her chair and grabbed the hair tie off her wrist, pulling her hair up off her neck. "Is it legal to walk around town shirtless, only in a sports bra," she asked him figuring he should know since he does make the rules.

"Yes, for everyone except you," he replied getting a look that ranged between annoyed and playful.

"I told you before; if it hadn't been for that ice cream I would have been shirtless at that point. I would have ice cream right now but I already ran out. Besides we're in my place, I will take my pants off if it gets any hotter," she admitted not feeling the least bit ashamed since in her mind she would be shedding the jeans for some shorts but she never said that to Gaara who was now eyeing the window blowing in the draft that is cooling her down.

He wasn't sure what he is going to do, get ice cream since that would mean she would be wearing clothes but moaning, keep things as they are as he could not ignore all of the naked flesh that has been revealed to him, or close the window with some sort of an excuse to see her shed yet another piece of clothing. His hands clenched and he bit the inside of his cheek feeling his control ready to snap as he watched her stretch with a sigh and hold up her hair. He felt his fingers twitch in his want to touch her as he continued to hesitate to make a choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Beg ~~~~ Lucky Four

He stood in the shower feeling the cool water do its magic on this day that is hot for more than one reason. Letting out a small sigh he felt his erection finally take a chill pill…

"Gaara, can I come in," her voice called from outside his bathroom door.

His eyes popped open at the odd request but figured she might need to use the restroom and this is the only one at his place. "Yes," he answered back just loud enough for her to hear through the noise and obstruction. Out of the corner of his eye he watched through the glass as she entered the bathroom and shut the door. Through the glass he could just barely make out that she is wearing a lot less clothes. "Kagome, what are you wearing," he asked her trying to not let any of the emotion leak out into his voice.

"Oh, well I figured a bra and underwear is just like wearing my bikini so I took off the rest since I don't care if these get wet," she replied and opened the other side of the glass door.

Thinking quick he opened his side and grabbed his towel to wrap around his waist, "What are you doing, you do realize I was taking a shower?"

She looked at the towel pointedly, "Yeah who takes a shower wearing a towel," she gave him a deadpan look. "You said I could come in. From the lack of humidity I figured you were just cooling off under the cold water and wanted to join you."

He made sure his towel was on snug as she turned on the other showerhead and stepped closer. "I had only just put the towel on, I thought you need the toilet, not the shower," his eyes watched the water run down her form, no amount of cold water was about to help him in this situation. When she opened her eyes he made her walk a small step back into the wall of the shower as he let his hands run down her body until they rested on her hips. "Do you realize what I am," he finally asked her as his eyes held her attention.

"Well yeah I know you're the Kazekage obviously," she quipped back not understanding where his is going with this.

"No that isn't what I was getting at, what are you," he instead asked.

"A time-travelling priestess," she supplied still not getting it.

He let his damp towel drop from his waist as he rubbed circles into her hips feeling her body react the way he wanted it to. "Think a little deeper," he instructed, his voice dropping an octave to a more sinful tone. His hands dropped further to where he felt the round mounds of her ass, picking her up as her arms automatically circled around his neck as her legs gripped his sides.

She could feel his face hovering next to hers as she felt unsure how to react around him in this situation. "Female," she felt him nuzzle her neck.

"And you seem to have forgotten that I am a male," he pulled from her neck to look at her seeing her begin chewing on that bottom lip as she grew nervous. With her pinned between him and shower wall he felt it safe to let one hand go as he used his index finger to free her lip from the abuse and poke her tongue when her mouth parted. He let his wet finger run over her lip before he trailed it down to her left breast seeing her hold her breath a moment as he lightly tugged on the material of her bra, tempted to free a nipple for him to look at and most likely touch. "I hope you only behave this way around me or you will find me feeling quite displeased…" he left off there as he adjusted himself so she sat against his hips instead of by his waist.

Her face turned pink as she gaped at him, "That's – Tha-," she stuttered.

He gave her a sly smile, "Yes Kagome," he purposely teased her as he shifted his hips for the head to poke her and run along the clothed folds.

"It's – it's your pe-," she couldn't get herself to finish as he looked pleased with the introduction they just had.

"Do you know how much you tease me," he asked her as she looked at him not having the answer. "You have no clue to what you do to me when you moan your delight at whatever is in your mouth or when you pull my arm between your breasts or even when you start taking your clothes off," he snapped her bra strap against her back as the other hand skimmed under the surface of her panties. "Somehow you have forgotten what things like that would do to a _male_ or the fact that _I_ am one," he ground his erection against her able to see she was fighting off a moan. Dipping his head down he gave her a lingering kiss as his hands held her lower half in place while he rubbed his erection along her heat. "I can only take so much teasing before I want a little something in return and this all started with you and that cotton candy flavored lollipop that you begged me for not realizing there is something else that would love to feel you lick it and suck it," he didn't let her respond as he went back to occupying her mouth.

He pulled back to where he hovered over her lips, grabbing one of her hands to run down the hardened muscle of his torso until he made them wrap around his penis as she sucked in a breath. Guiding her hand they rubbed the head against that warm area that was now slick with her fluids, a sign of her being turned on by his attention, proof that she finally realizes just how much of a male he is. He sealed his lips across hers feeling a little closer to satisfaction as he kept her hand down there as he controlled the action to satisfy them both to a small degree.

Growing tired of not having both hands he released her hand and shut off both showers as he grew eager at the feel of her responding to him, quickly exiting the shower with her still held to him. "Kagome," he crawled on to his bed with her not caring that they are both soaked when it is still hot out, "I can only assume you're a virgin probably saving yourself for marriage but if you don't want to end up on my bed for the next several hours until I am satisfied then I suggest you get off the bed in the next three seconds," he informed her as he leaned backwards with her lying on her back in front of him, still between her legs.

'He can't be serious-'

"One"

'Oh my god he is,' she brought her hands back to her from where they were loosely lying on his shoulders.

"Two"

She pushed her body up, scooting away a few inches.

"Three"

He crashed his lips against hers laying his body flat on top of her as he claimed his victory, purposely not giving her enough time to leave since he has every intention of letting her know what it felt like. "You are mine," he told her as he moved down her body to where her panties obscured his view. He licked hard across the material making sure she felt it before he sucked on the top of her folds hard seeing her toss her head back in a moan as she had propped herself up on her elbows, not expecting the feelings he would invoke in her. "For every time you tease me I will tease you right back until you beg me to let you get your release. I will even help you give yourself your own release but you will have to _beg_."


	5. Chapter 5

This is most likely the last chapter of these drabbles…. Hope you enjoyed them!

Beg *~*~* Give Me More

" _Gaara please_ ," she whined feeling him attacking her neck making her squirm on the bed underneath him.

"Hm," was all she got in a reply from him as he worked his way down to her collar bone.

" _Please_ ," she tried again feeling his hands tighten around her waist, "come on I have been begging forever for this!"

" _No_ ," he continued on not giving in.

"The only thing I never had to beg for was this ring. We have been _engaged_ for _months_ and you still won't let us," she complained to him, " _ah_ ," she felt him bite her nipple.

He licked the area he bit before sucking lightly, feeling her trying to get him worked up enough that he might give in. "I find it sexy that you're still a virgin so no," he replied, still not budging.

"I already told you I wasn't strictly saving myself for marriage, _Gaara_ ,"she growled out frustrated with him as the ache between her legs only grew.

"I don't care, I'm not taking it _until_ our wedding night and you didn't have to _beg_ for the ring because I wanted everyone to know you are _mine_ and soon it will be official," he reached down south pushing a couple fingers in her to help ease the ache, her need of him filling her to the brim.

Huffing she gave him an angry glare, "Gaara you know that isn't what I want! I'm getting sexually frustrated here! We have done practically everything except _that_! What girl has to beg for it?!"

"Then why are you begging when you know I won't until we are married. We have our whole lives ahead of us to enjoy having sex like that, I for one enjoy pleasing each other like this for now," he sucked on her neck making her moan as he let his fingers work their magic down south. With over two years of being intimate together he learned how to make sure he is pleasing her but now for a few months she has turned to begging for going all the way whereas he is highly turned on by the fact she is still virgin in that aspect. On top of that if they are not doing it that way he doesn't have to worry about her getting pregnant before they are ready for kids.

"I'm _begging_ because that is how much I _want_ it," she groaned as he teased her, circling his fingers around right at the entrance as he lapped at her other nipple. She was about to push his mouth closer when he used the sand to strain her. " _ **Gaara**_ ," she practically sobbed in need knowing he is enjoying this.

"Then stop _begging_. We will wait until our wedding night and unless you can somehow manage to move the date up, you will just have to wait a little longer," he smiled in victory as she gave a frustrated moan. "Beg all you want love but I will not budge when it comes to this. I _promise_ you will not be able to hardly walk the next day by the time I'm through with you that night," his eyes glittered with his desire to deflower her on that night. Crooking his finger in a come hither motion as he sucked on her breast again he soon had her screaming out her release as he worked her body until she will be too exhausted to beg for more of _anything_.


End file.
